


The 99th Hunger Games

by CarmellaDickinson



Series: The Hunger Games [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 99th hunger games, Easter Eggs, F/F, F/M, Flight 29 Down - Freeform, I already have it planned, I didn’t think I would be this bad with tags, I never wrote before, I promise it will be worth it, I will add correct tags as I go along and encounter them, Mentors, OC family has a secret, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Survival, a little violent, and maybe yelena x ofc, i had a dream about this, if this does well there will be a 100th hunger games in my next book, just a little, luke x ofc, maybe peter x ofc, next book will have more of your favorite characters, pls give it a chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmellaDickinson/pseuds/CarmellaDickinson
Summary: It’s the 99th Hunger Games and Anastasia gets picked in the reaping. Another boy, Luke Patterson, finds himself as a tribute as well. Even though Anastasia has the I-Don’t-Care attitude, she finds herself working with other people to keep Luke safe.I suck as summary’s and this is my first story. Please be nice and give this a chance I promise it will be better than you think. I have at least two books for this planned out and it’s great.
Relationships: Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Yelena Belova/Original Female Characters
Series: The Hunger Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012353





	The 99th Hunger Games

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first story and I’m so happy you clicked on this. I would really appreciate honest feedback on how I can make this better and improve! Notes at the end as well!

Having blood on your hands isn’t always metaphorical. It also isn’t easy to get off. Having fresh blood on your hands from a nose bleed is one thing, but enough to fill several buckets, and have it dry out, is another thing. It doesn’t even faze me anymore, or my family. Deer isn’t my first choice for dinner, but Finnick insisted on it. The least he could have done was help me hunt it, since I know he wouldn’t care if he got dirty. I wouldn’t even mind if Dmitri helped. It has been like this since it was just the three of us on our own.

Some say triplets all have the same personality, while others say they’re all different. It’s a weird mix for us. Dmitri is the one who tries to rationalize. Finnick is the one who takes action before he thinks it over. Dmitri is the more tolerant one, and Finnick is the malevolent one. I lean more towards Finnick in terms of personality; I don’t take any excuses from anyone, but, I think things through like Dmitri. 

We don’t need to hunt for our food, but it’s something we do to keep the others safe to avoid putting names into the reaping bowl. None of us could care if our own names were to go in the bowl, but we would do anything to protect each other. Well, Finnick and Dmitri would do anything to protect me. They’re a little more pitiless towards each other, and I would assume it would be because they are opposite. Dmitri would still throw a punch to a random if needed. He’s not that innocent as people think, which can be a great defense mechanism sometimes. It lowers people’s guards and it makes them the perfect victim. 

Even though hunting is illegal, we don’t throw a single thought it’s way. Living in district five puts us in the Rocky Mountains. It’s perfect hunting ground and the amount of animals keeps us fed well. The scenery is a major bonus. It’s as much as a bonus as you can get, living in the world we’re living in now.

Hauling a bloody sack of a full deer would raise some eyebrows, so I made sure to only take the meatiest parts and have it wrapped in plastic before being placed in my backpack. It’s easier to carry but it still takes me about forty minutes until I made it back home. It took the last of my strength to throw it over my shoulder and onto the table. I did the hunting, one of them can do the cooking. I called out for them to let them know I’m home, and that it’s their turn to work.  
“I’m home!”

Dmitri and Finnick ran into the kitchen, pushing each other out of the way to win first place. Finnick was the ultimate winner of today’s race, while Dmitri gave him the side eye while going straight to the table with the meat to prepare dinner. Finnick threw his left arm over my shoulder with a smile on his face, for some odd reason. 

“Anastasia!”

“What’s got you so happy?” 

“What? I can’t smile when seeing my favorite little sister?”

I threw his arm off my shoulder and made my way around the kitchen for some water. “I’m your only sister.”

Dmitri glanced over our way and had a grimace. “He’s smiling because I tripped down the stairs while you were gone.” 

I re-listened to it in my head, holding back a smile. I poured my glass of water and leaned against the counter. “So that’s why you’re the happy one and Dmitri is the grumpy one. Usually it’s the opposite. For a second, I thought I entered an alternate reality.” 

Finnick shook his head and started walking past me, towards the living room. “Maybe someday, but not today.” 

Dmitri spoke up once Finnick was out of the room. “It’s reaping day tomorrow. Are you ready?”  
I took a sigh and shook my head. “Honestly, I don’t even know anymore. It’s our last year. We managed to avoid it this long, maybe we can get away with one more year.”

“Maybe. I thought you wouldn’t really be bothered? None of us have. We all imagined ourselves in the game before. Hopefully, we won’t get picked, but if we do, I think we will be fine. You know I would volunteer for you in a second if I could.”

“Yeah, I know, but boys can’t volunteer for girls, and vise versa. And besides, I heard they’re changing it up this year. No volunteering. Something about how in a real war, you can’t switch places with someone? I’m not sure. It was just a dumb rumor I heard.”

“You would think they would save that for a quarter quell, right? They should have saved it for next year. I mean, I would prefer if there were no games next year, and just abolish it, but that would never happen.”

I tried to crack a small joke to lighten the mood. “Not with that attitude. And, I also heard that boys will be called first, instead of girls.” 

“Why would they do that? That’s not fair!”

“None of this is fair, Dmitri.”

“We always had our own rule. If you got called, me or Finnick would volunteer so you wouldn’t go in alone. We would go in to help you. To watch out for you.”

“Okay, one, I appreciate you guys looking out for me, but I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Two, only one person comes out alive. It would be stupid to put two of us in together. It would come down to the two of us left, and we would both sacrifice ourselves for the other.”

Dmitri shook his head and continued his cooking, rendering silent. He already had the meat cut up into smaller pieces, and he started to season the deer. I put my water down and helped him with making the sauce, and kept the conversation going. “Seriously though, I wonder why they changed that rule, and if it’s permanent or not. I’m convinced the capitol has been keeping tabs on us and listening in. What if they’re doing it to punish us?” 

“I wouldn’t worry about it. This is gonna be over for us after tomorrow anyway.” 

“Dmitri, you don’t know that.” 

“Why are you denying it?” 

“I’m not deny-“ I took a deep sigh before continuing my sentence. “You just know we all have terrible luck, and nothing ever goes our way. You shouldn’t ignore anything until we are for sure in the clear, and our family will never be in the clear. Not with the things that all of us have done. Including mom, aunt Wanda, and especially dad and grandpa. What they’ve done was terrible, and they got punished for it. The things that we have done were terrible. We’re just lucky they took the heat for us. They-“

“Can we just stop talking about it? I still don’t know how to feel about all of it. I still feel guilty they took the fall for us.” 

Finnick came into the kitchen and took my water and drank it quickly. “It sounds like you’re more guilty about them getting in trouble for what we did, than instead of, what we did. And besides, they weren’t all innocent. They committed the same things we did.”

Dmitri took the glass from his hand and put it in the sink. “They might have done some things they shouldn’t have done, but we’ve done worse than them.”

“Anastasia’s done worse than them. Maybe a little bit of me in the mix, but I mostly blame Anastasia.” Finnick gave that puppy dog look in his eyes and looked at me. “I love you, Stasia.” 

I gave him a mocking tone and grimace.“I’m just waiting for the day for someone to deck you.”

“You love me.”

I was quick to correct him. “I tolerate you.”

I had the last word and with that, we all went to finish cooking dinner together. Helping the boys in the kitchen is something I’m used to, but I just seemed to be out of my element tonight. I had my mind stuck on tomorrow. I don’t know how to feel about it, and I’m always feeling torn. Yes, the games are a terrible thing, but this venomous trait me and Finnick have treat it like a sport.  
I dazed out for the rest of the night. We ate our dinner and I cleaned up after, then got ready for bed and for tomorrow. I just had a bad feeling in my gut, and my gut feeling is never wrong. It filled me with anxiety and made it impossible to go to sleep. I don’t know what it is, but something bad is supposed to happen tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I will also be posting this on Wattpad under the same name just because I have the book cover photo ready and there will be a few photos that will greatly help you figure out the settings and what not in the chapters. Please give me some feedback and anything that can help me improve this and my writing skills. Also, there will be a lot of Easter eggs. Anastasia is my OC and she ties in with a lot of stories that I have created but have not written yet.


End file.
